Feed
by BrainDeadMaggot
Summary: How long has he been stranded here? There is nothing but water and rock surrounding him, tiny pebbles scattered around covering nearly every inch of the ground below him. He doesn't remember how it started; all he knows is that he is trapped. (a crap title with a crap summary) :inspired by a conversation I had with some hussi-I mean buddies:


04SEPT2015

Hey guys~! Long time no update XD I am _not_ sorry. At. All.

Okay so this has been on mind for a while (like a day) and I decided to write this little shit up. Again. I am _**NOT**_ sorry. At. ALL.

Also, don't get your hopes up. BIRFT and GUZS are still on hiatus. I have been very very _very **very**_ lazy this last year and a half. _That_ I am sorry about but, meh. Anyway on with the show.

* * *

How many days has it been?

Weeks? Months? How long has he been stranded here? It feels like an eternity has passed him by.

He doesn't remember how it started; all he knows is that he is trapped. Stuck on this god forsaken rock in the middle of nowhere. There is nothing but water and rock surrounding him, tiny pebbles scattered around covering nearly every inch of the ground below him. There's nothing but water and rock. And air, but Sanji doesn't dwell on that detail too much. Actually, he is very thankful there is air, at least there is one good thing about his situation; air is a very much needed commodity.

He drifts over the edge and looks out; he can't see much of anything. It's all fog and glare and low visibility, he can't even determine what time of day it is. All he knows is there is light and then darkness falls. He has lost count over how many times this has occurred. He can't even say for sure if the darkness is nightfall or not. It always seems too short before there's light again. A new day.

He looks out into the unseeable world and sighs. It's strange, though. There is this feeling of confinement weighing on him, like there are barriers surrounding him and this rock. The pressure feels so great it's almost as if he could reach out and touch the walls encasing him here.

Sanji kicks at the stones, scattering them about just for the heck of it. He knows he won't find anything; he had searched through them all already, overturning each and every one and found nothing.

A sudden sharpness spreads through his abdomen. He is hungry. How long has it been since he last ate? The food he did have once is long gone now, every last bit of it. He tried to ration it as well as he could, but it seems his meal plan wasn't as sufficient as he had hoped it would be. Settling down on the slab of raised rock he had cleared free of gravel, Sanji tries to distract himself - in what way, he doesn't know; anything to forget about his hungry - when a glimmer behind him catches his eye. Something is peaking out in the mass of earth gathered on the western side - he thinks it's the west, he has no true way of knowing for sure - of the land, the same side he had been avoiding all this time, and Sanji races over and starts digging.

His pulse is racing, heart pounding madly in his chest. Could it be? Could it finally be something? Perhaps he had missed it before and it had gotten mixed up in this mess of stone and rock. He's digging so frantically he nearly buries it deeper into the mound but he finally sees that orangey-brown had first caught his eye and grabs at it hastily and shoves it into his mouth.

Sanji frowns and spits. The taste of gritty sand coats his mouth and tongue and he looks down to see a smooth flat rock on the ground. At first he thinks it is coral but as he inspects it closer, he sees pink and white swirled into its surface. It's small but the thickness of it and the slight curved shaped to it tells him it's only a shell.

The same shell he had thrown into the rock pile the night before.

His stomach rumbles angrily at him. Oh, how he wishes he had something to eat, just anything he could put in his mouth. A cigarette is starting to sound very good right about now, but sadly he didn't have any, nor did he have pockets to store them in. He tried sucking on rocks thinking the saltiness of them would trick his brain into believing he was eating and maybe settle his stomach but it had only made him feel even more hungrier and after nearly cutting his cheeks open his threw that idea into the trash.

He settles himself down on his hard, cold, makeshift bed again and stares out at nothing. There's no food, there's no way of looking for help, there's nothing he can do to save himself.

And worst of all, he isn't alone.

There, curled up in on himself, is Zoro. The marimo is sat on the other side of the pile near the unreachable edge unmoving, his green hair swaying in the gentle currents flowing around them, pulling at the tresses and caressing his still form. Sanji watches him from where he rests, staring at the motionless being across from him. He had prodded the other a few times before but he never stirred, never giving any acknowledgement that he had known Sanji was even there. He only laid there. Sanji turns around to the other side of his prison where the rest of Zoro lays.

He doesn't understand, can't recall what had happened. All he knows is that one day he had woken up and found himself here, trapped, along with a torn apart moss ball. It had scared him, terrified him. He had no way of putting the marimo back together, didn't even know if it was even possible at the time, for sure not anymore. The weight of captivity falls upon him for the billionth time and he feels like he's losing himself, like he's about to float away. Literally.

Sanji watches with wide glassy eyes as he feels his body lighten, the pressure on his side leaving him as he slowing rises upward.

 _'This is it,'_ he thinks. _'My time has finally come.'_

He doesn't want it to end this way, never thought of it like this before. Always figured it would have been in an adventurous way; a way that would hit the papers for the world to see like at the close of an intense battle with a great and powerful foe. Or maybe being eaten but a school of great whites, he didn't know, just not like this. Not in this pathetic way in which he was weak and helpless.

He's his height above the ground when a dark shadow falls upon him and the sky opens up. A large, towering figure looms over him, staring down at his tiny floating form. Fear strikes through him and he flails in his panic. He fears this giant will reach down and grab up and when he sees the massive hand rise above him he believes that it's just that.

Until the hand opens and pink, red and orange rain from the heavens down to him. The particles float down and one lands on his face and into his gaping mouth. It is then realizes what it is.

Food.

Food!

He charges, grabbing as much as he can and filling his mouth, barely even chewing before he swallows. He races around until his fatigued body aches and his too small stomach feels too tight. He's afraid he might throw up but he takes a few deep breaths to bring his pulse under control and he feels so much better. Sanji looks around and still sees plenty of food scattered around him, enough to last him a long while. Now that he has calmed down he finally hears the voice that has been speaking to him this whole time and looks to the goddess above him. Her voice is smooth and warm and gentle, and he stares up at his savior, listening to her every word.

* * *

"Hey, Fish-Fish! Shit, I am so~ fucking sorry. I forgot to feed you before I went to work! Ha!" She laughs, as she sprinkles more fish flakes into the 5 liter tank that is Sanji's home. "I really didn't mean to forget about you, Sanji. Here! Eat up."

The blue and yellow striped betta looks up at her, his mouth opening and closing like the gaping fish that he is and watches as she pulls a ratty green net from under the cabinet and dips it into the tank. Sanji swims away, not wanting to get caught in the shitty thing as his human uses the tool to poke and prod the split and broken marimo lying in the corner, rolling it over for inspection.

"I see this one is healing nicely. So happy I saved him from the pet store," Keller smiles to herself - he her aquatic friends - before shaking off the scooper and returning it back under the tank. She brings two fingers up to lips before pressing them to the side of the tank closest to where Sanji is treading. "There you go, Fish-Fish. Two happy, healthy moss balls to keep you company. Now time to get started on my own dinner."

And with that she leaves the living room and enters the kitchen where the family dog greets her happily.

Sanji's blood boils. He flicks his fins and twirls effortlessly in the water, diving down and kicking up pebbles and sand and bubbles with his fanned tail fin. He swims frantically in circles a few more times before he turns to where he can see the kitchen entrance and bellows at the top of his labyrinth.

 **"FUCK YOU, KELLER!"**

* * *

 _ **I AM NOT SORRY!**_

This ficlet is dedicated to MugiwaraMarimo who did it, Iggles1031 who said it and Shaetil who has no idea of what _it_ even is.

Just so all is clear, I'm not sure if Keller has that fake flora wallpaper taped to the back of her tank or not but I chose to go without it because hmmm, what's more evil? Sanji staring at a fake forest and not being about to scavenge for food, or Sanji looking out at a vast nothingness not realizing he's staring at the fucking wall? I chose wall.

Also:

Keller. Stop forgetting to feed Sanji.., you should know how fuct up that is..,


End file.
